Broken
by Claykalin
Summary: Pansy spends the day at Draco's place but it is not without incident. Maybe his parents won't notice when they return. Maybe her father won't notice she'd been out.


**Broken**

**_A/N: _**_Hello! This one shot is written for day fifteen of the Countdown to Christmas Drabble / Oneshot Competition (link can be found in my bio)_

_Prompt: Star_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter series nor am I making any money from writing this, just having a lot of fun!_

_Enjoy!_

…

Pansy froze in terror.

She'd looked behind her as she entered atrium at Malfoy Manor and walked into their grand tree. It swung gently and she was still, watching without blinking.

It stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Draco came from behind her with a "Hey, Pansy, did you want-" and walked straight into her and she fell into the tree. Draco was quick enough to catch her and the tree, and he grunted with effort (it was a pretty big tree).

"Thanks," Pansy gasped once they and the tree were straight again.

Draco was about to reply when he heard the sound of something shattering. They walked around the tree to find the star from the top of the tree had fallen, and was now scattered across the marble floor in pieces.

"Oh _Merlin_," he cried. He raced forwards and began picking up the larger pieces, seeing if they could fit together. "_Shit shit shit_."

Pansy didn't really understand why Draco was so distraught. "Just get one of the House Elves to fix it," she suggested, but before she could call for Delvin Draco had run over and covered her mouth (unfortunately with just his hand).

"The House Elves can't repair this, and they'll let my parents know straight away if it's damaged."

"It _is_ damaged," Pansy pointed out, and he gave her a levelled look. "What's so special about it?"

"It's a family heirloom, no one knows exactly how old it is but Armand Malfoy already owned it when he first built this place."

Pansy recoiled. _That_ was a long time ago. "Why can't the House Elves fix it?" she whispered. His parents would be beyond furious if they ever found out.

"It's the magic that went into building it - goblin magic - House Elves can't repair that kind of workmanship."

"Yeah, only goblins can," she gulped. Where were they going to find a goblin who would fix this for them on such short notice? Goblins didn't care for wizardkind; they would charge near unreasonable prices for their time and skill, and if they found out they were in a hurry they would work very slowly indeed.

"There's only one thing I can do right now," Draco said, and he ran out of the hall.

Pansy eventually found him kneeling on the ground of one of the lounges cutting up gold paper, the same colour gold as the broken star lying in pieces around him.

"You're not really… That won't fool your parents, Draco," Pansy said, cringing at seeing her smart, handsome Draco acting so childishly. And not Draco-childish, more Greg-childish, he was the only one of the boys that really got to be one. "Think sensibly."

…

Three hours later, Draco and Pansy stood holding hands to greet Draco's parents returning from Paris, where they'd been all day for a Charity Ball.

"Draco," Mrs Malfoy said by way of greeting. She gave him a formal hug before turning to Pansy and kissing her cheeks. "Lovely to see you again, Miss Parkinson. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Pansy had learnt this rule. If Narcissa told her to stay for dinner, she could, but if she _asked_ then she wasn't welcome.

"I'm afraid I shouldn't," Pansy said with a smile. "My father doesn't like eating alone, but thank you."

Narcissa could invite her father over, she had done so before, but instead she simply said, "oh, that's too bad. Draco would you see your friend to the Entrance Room?"

Pansy felt Draco's hand shake as he led her through the house she knew as much as her own to the one room in the whole house that was connected via floo to the rest of the world.

"Do you think they noticed?" Pansy asked, looking up at his eyes, glazed over as they were.

He gave a single nod and let go of her hands, much to her relief as blood began to circulate through it again.

"Good luck," she whispered, before giving him a soft kiss on his neck (he was too tall these days, and stood too straight, for her to reach his lips without him leaning down). She stepped into the fireplace and had that disorientating feeling of being pulled through a straw before she appeared in the fireplace of her own home.

_He'll be right_, she thought to herself as she headed to the kitchen. Her father would be hungover and most likely asleep, but the House Elves were always happy to cook small meals for her.

…

**_A/N:_**_ Hope you liked it! Drop a review and let me know what you think! Have a nice day!_


End file.
